La melodía de la Muerte
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: <html><head></head>Un camino nevado, un reloj detenido y un extraño joven de ojos carmesí, vestido de negro, que leía lo escrito en un libro antiguo, sentado bajo la nieve a tan altas horas de la noche. Ciertamente no esperó que ese día terminara de aquella forma… OneShot</html>


**La melodía de la Muerte**

El sonido de sus pasos se escuchaba tan tenue como el susurro de una madre a un niño, que se hubiera despertado a media noche debido a una pesadilla. La nieve que caía de los cielos cubría el camino, de la misma manera en la que cobijaba los árboles, arrullándose con su manta blanca.

Una voz lejana, casi imperceptible, le decía que aquel lugar no era el correcto; que en ese momento de la noche, debía estar en otro sitio. Y sin embargo, cuando se detenía a pensarlo, no podía pensar en otro lugar, ni en ningún compromiso que tuviera pendiente a esa hora. No recordaba tener obligaciones, por las que debiera renunciar a aquella marcha a través de la nieve.

Había estado ahí antes. No recordaba el nombre de ese parque; pero recordaba haber ido allí unos años atrás, cuando, por una promesa que tardó tres años en cumplir, sacó finalmente el tiempo necesario de su apretada agenda, para traer a su hermano allí. Pero no sentía remordimiento. Mokuba sabía que él no tenía tiempo disponible como para malgastar todo un día en un estúpido parque. Mas una promesa era una promesa, aunque tardara tiempo en cumplirse.

Quizás por ello le parecía extraño que se estuviera tomando ese tiempo, para caminar por aquel sendero que no parecía tener fin. No le interesaba recordar cómo o por qué había llegado ahí, pues no quería recordar cómo había sido el transcurso de ese día. Las responsabilidades con las que debía cargar eran demasiadas. Aunque tan solo unos meses atrás se había liberado de la responsabilidad más grande.

Realmente no le sorprendió cuando Mokuba le informó, una tarde de lluvia y con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano, que había decidido buscar un lugar para vivir. Argumentó que la mansión era demasiado grande, y que además ya había llegado a la edad donde sentía la necesidad de tener independencia.

Él, aunque así lo quiso en ese momento, no se mostró en contra. Con su semblante inexpresivo, guardó silencio; una reacción que fue interpretada como una neutralidad ante la noticia.

Pero él conocía la verdadera razón de su hermano. Mokuba, el niño que creció demasiado rápido ante su ignorante mirada, no soportaba estar en la misma residencia que él. A decir verdad, el chico, que ahora era un hombre, no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que él.

"_No te odio Seto, pero sí te guardo mucho resentimiento." _El Mokuba de veintidós años le había confesado aquello, no hacía siquiera dos meses. Mas esas palabras, provenían de lo más profundo del corazón del niño que alguna vez fue esa persona.

Y no podía culparlo. El tiempo se le había escapado de las manos. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado. La infancia de Mokuba, la vivieron las sirvientas y el mayordomo. Nunca tuvo tiempo siquiera para asistir a las reuniones de la escuela de su hermano. Era demasiado el tiempo que perdería, interesándose por la vida académica de Mokuba. Era demasiado el tiempo que perdería, sentándose a mirar a Mokuba crecer, a acompañarlo en todas esas etapas, donde la presencia de la familia era fundamental. No conoció a su primera novia, ni asistió a su graduación del colegio.

Y todo, se reducía al tiempo. Porque el ser el Director Ejecutivo y Presidente de una compañía transnacional era más importante que su única familia. Porque un día de trabajo era de veinte horas, y los feriados y descansos no existían. Porque asistir a las reuniones de la empresa era más imprescindible que llevar a Mokuba a comprarse un helado.

Quizás por eso estaba ahí ahora. Porque fue en ese lugar, donde estuvo con su hermano la última vez. Porque fue esa la única ocasión en la que accedió a perder el preciado tiempo que correspondía al trabajo.

No sabía concretamente por qué estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía pensar en otro lugar donde estar.

Se alzó la manga del abrigo gris que vestía, para poder ver su costoso reloj de oro. Diez y cuarenta y cuatro de la noche. Esa era la hora marcada por aquel medidor del tiempo. Pero esa no era la hora real, pues de inmediato notó que la aguja del segundero no se movía. El reloj se había detenido, a la hora que mostraba en ese momento. Al parecer, la batería había dejado de funcionar.

Maldiciendo un par de veces, alejó la mirada del objeto. Un reloj que solo mostraba una hora fija era inservible.

Metió sus manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta, y continuó con el camino sin rumbo. No tenía prisa por llegar a casa. Si es que así se le podía llamar a una mansión vacía.

Alzó la mirada, pretendiendo ver hacia adelante.

Pero se detuvo en ese momento.

La nieve que caía nublaba el camino, mas en medio de la misma, era posible notar una sombra en forma humana, que yacía sentada en una de las bancas de piedra, que se encontraban a los lados del sendero.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y por unos momentos se preguntó si la mejor opción era devolverse. Pero el orgullo se lo impidió pronto, diciéndole insistentemente que se encontraba en una vía pública, y que por ello podía caminar por donde quisiera. Además, el escalofrío era consecuencia del frío. Aunque no podía sentirlo en ese momento, era obvio que el frío estaba presente. Su cuerpo solo estaba reaccionando a la temperatura.

Con la mirada alta, reanudó su marcha, acercándose a la banca donde estaba aquella persona, cuya figura se fue haciendo más clara con cada uno de sus pasos.

Inicialmente pensó en pasar sin mirar a la persona. Pero la curiosidad lo obligó finalmente a mirar de reojo, sorprendiéndose ante lo que vio.

La persona, que podría tener fácilmente la edad de Mokuba, poseía un extravagante cabello tricolor, que desafiaba la humedad de la nieve, levantándose casi en forma de estrella. Una gabardina negra cubría la parte superior de su delgado cuerpo, y pantalones negros protegían sus piernas del frío de una noche nevada. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron los ojos del joven, de un color que jamás antes había visto. Carmesí, un color rojo cercano al de la sangre. Aquellos ojos parecían brillar bajo la luz de la luna llena, mientras que ambos se enfocaban en un libro, el cual era sostenido por las manos cubiertas con guantes negros.

¿Leer bajo la nieve, a tan altas horas de la noche? Definitivamente eso no era común.

-¿No lo humedecerá la nieve?- Se encontró a sí mismo preguntando aquello. Pero de inmediato se mordió la lengua, maldiciendo por haber iniciado una conversación con aquel extraño.

El joven alzó la mirada, sus ojos carmesí enfocándose en los azules de la persona que le había hablado. Sonrió ligeramente, mientras cerraba el libro.

-¿Usted cree? No creo que mi libro pueda ser destruido tan fácilmente- afirmó.

El ojiazul solo alzó una ceja. Había algo misterioso en aquel joven, sin embargo, descartó el pensamiento. De seguro era solo su imaginación.

-Es una noche fría. ¿No debería estar en casa con su esposa?- preguntó el joven. El ojiazul pudo casi jurar que había cierto tono de ironía en la voz de aquella persona. Pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario al respecto.

-No tengo esposa- profirió.

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces, le pido me disculpe. Solo lo asumí, pero veo que me he equivocado- contestó el joven. Volvió a abrir el libro, y se consumió nuevamente en las letras allí escritas.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño. Qué persona tan extraña. Había algo en ese joven que simplemente levantaba sus sospechas. Pero al mismo tiempo, el ojirubí no parecía tener más intención que la de sentarse bajo la nieve a leer un libro.

Su atención se dirigió al dichoso objeto. Era un libro grueso, de quizás miles de páginas, de portada gruesa café oscura. No tenía título ni el nombre de la editorial o del autor, y parecía antiguo. De hecho, imaginaba que libros de ese tipo eran los que se escondían en las grandes bibliotecas, como la Británica o la del Vaticano.

La mejor opción era continuar con su camino. Pero aquel libro levantó su curiosidad.

-Parece que tiene mucho interés en ese libro. ¿De qué trata?- Normalmente, no era él de las persona que mantenían una conversación por mucho tiempo. Pero esta vez, su interés estaba de por medio.

-Este libro trata de muchas cosas. Tardaría mucho tiempo explicándole. Tiempo con el que, imagino, usted no cuenta- afirmó el joven, sin dejar de mirar dicho libro.

La sorpresa se dejó reflejar en el semblante del ojiazul. De repente, el enojo lo embargaba. ¿Quién rayos era esta persona? ¿Por qué pretendía saber todo sobre él?

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- profirió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Ni siquiera para Mokuba había tenido tiempo, y ahora con este completo extraño…

Gruñó por lo bajo. Esto cada vez se ponía más extraño.

-No es mucho si le dijera que el mundo acabará en cinco segundos, ¿no cree?- preguntó el ojirubí, como si quisiera mofarse de las palabras del ojiazul, quien se limitó a fruncir el ceño, intentando no mostrar el gran enojo que lo invadió ante el atrevimiento del joven.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reclamar, el ojirubí habló.

–Por favor, discúlpeme. Realmente me honra ser digno de su tiempo. Si gusta puede tomar asiento e intentaré hacerle un resumen de este libro- afirmó, cerrando nuevamente aquel objeto, y dejándolo sobre su regazo.

La desconfianza fue clara en el semblante del ojiazul. Esa emoción, causó que el joven riera.

-Le prometo que no lo morderé- habló, aún sonriendo.

-Se cree muy gracioso, ¿no es así?- profirió el castaño, quien a pesar de todo se acercó y tomó asiento al otro lado de la banca. La situación le recordaba al cuento infantil de Caperucita Roja. _'No hables con extraños'. _Y aunque ciertamente el joven no tenía pinta de lobo, su manera de actuar no era tampoco la del héroe cazador del cuento.

-Aún yo puedo tener sentido del humor- afirmó el ojirubí. Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, y a cambio, sus ojos tomaron un tono rojo más oscuro. -¿Conoce usted la verdadera esencia del ser humano?- preguntó de pronto, cambiando por completo el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- preguntó el castaño, siendo tomado por sorpresa. Había esperado que el joven comenzara a narrarle una historia de amor, o un buen thriller. Quizás la historia de algún fantasma, o de un asesino en serie.

–Incontables guerras, desde los inicios de los tiempos. Las Guerras Púnicas, la Guerra Santa, la Primera Guerra Mundial, la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Guerra en Irak, las guerras en Medio Oriente… no podría decirle todas. La crueldad está plasmada en la Inquisición y el Holocausto…-

-¿A qué viene eso?- interrumpió el ojiazul. De repente, sentía que había perdido por completo el hilo de la conversación.

-Es eso lo que usted quería saber desde un principio, ¿no es así? Cuando esos aviones se estrellaron contra aquellas altas torres. Cuando el tirano se levantó con armas contra su propio pueblo. Pero… ¿para qué ir tan lejos? Cuando las personas mueren de hambre, cuando la pobreza se extiende, cuando un animal es despojado de su piel para que con ella se construya una cartera o un abrigo, cuando matan a las focas con aplastándoles el cráneo con un pico de hierro, cuando a los animales los encierran en lugares insalubres y los torturan hasta su muerte, solo para llegar a las carnicerías. Cuando el asesino encuentra a su víctima, cuando la víctima de acoso decide suicidarse, cuando el niño abusado clama por ayuda pero nadie responde, cuando un accidente nuclear destruyó todo un pueblo y a cientos de familias, cuando aquel joven fue torturado hasta morir por personas que no soportaban que fuera homosexual, cuando el calentamiento global sigue en avance…-

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?- Detuvo sus palabras, cuando los ojos carmesí del joven, que brillaban de manera casi escalofriante, se encontraron con sus ojos azules.

-¿Lo vas a negar? Querías escuchar el resumen de este libro- afirmó el joven, mientras que abrazaba aquel antiguo objeto. –La crueldad humana… ¿la vas a negar? Quien diga que todo está bien en este mundo miente, y quien niegue la crueldad que existe solo formará parte de la misma. Quien se quede de brazos cruzados mirando como un simple espectador… será más pecador que aquel que comete el crimen-

-¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿De qué rayos se trata ese libro?- preguntó el ojiazul. ¿Qué clase de lunático estaba frente a él? Esto ya no era divertido en lo absoluto.

El semblante del ojirubí se oscureció aún más, y una socarrona sonrisa apareció sus labios.

-Este libro, contiene todas las muertes que han acontecido. Toda la crueldad, el odio y el desconsuelo humano están plasmados aquí. Los nombres de las personas que han muerto desde el inicio de los tiempos… todos están aquí. Las víctimas y sus asesinos, los militares y los civiles, los que alguna vez se preocuparon por proteger la naturaleza y los que la destruyeron a su antojo. Todos quienes han muerto, están anotados en mi libro- afirmó, mientras que sus ojos brillaban en medio de la oscuridad. –Es el libro de la Muerte- finalizó con aquellas palabras.

El ojiazul rió, aunque un extraño nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de su mente. Eso sin mencionar, que varios escalofríos habían recorrido su cuerpo durante los últimos segundos.

Se puso en pie, y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, queriendo de pronto estar lejos de aquella desquiciada persona.

-Estás loco… completamente loco- afirmó, atreviéndose a darse la vuelta, con las intenciones de alejarse de allí. En esas circunstancias, comenzaba a temer por su propia seguridad. ¿Dónde estaban sus guardaespaldas cuando los necesitaba?

-Oh, pero estás equivocado, _Seto Kaiba, _la locura es humana… solo humana- Las palabras extrañas del joven no fueron las que lo paralizaron por completo. Fue solamente la pronunciación de su nombre, la que lo obligó a detenerse. ¿Quién rayos era esta persona?

-¿Cómo…?- intentó preguntar, pero descubrió que no podía decir nada más. Un nudo se había formada en su garganta, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de sus sentidos. De pronto hasta el sonido del viento parecía estar embrujado, y la nieve que caía solo hacía que la oscuridad fuera más profunda.

-Permíteme hacer un resumen de la vida del último nombre que está anotado en mi libro- pidió el ojirubí, poniéndose de pie, abrazando aún aquel libro. Sonrió, cuando notó la mirada casi horrorizada del ojiazul posarse en él. –Nunca tuvo tiempo… trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. No le importó el daño que esto pudiera causarle a su hermano menor. Una persona fría, cruel… una vez despidió a uno de sus empleados sin razón justa. ¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió con él? Se suicidó, dejando a su esposa y tres hijos. Su nombre también está anotado en mi libro. Una persona deshonesta, que utiliza cualquier método con tal de que su preciosa empresa se mantenga en la cima. Oh, pero permíteme hablarte sobre el hermano de esta persona… fue prácticamente criado por las sirvientas de la casa y el mayordomo, porque su hermano, el joven genio, no tenía tiempo. ¿Sabías que este niño sufrió de acoso en la escuela? ¿Que lloraba todas las noches por esa causa? ¿Que una vez le pidió un deseo a una estrella, de que devolviera a su hermano? ¿Alguna vez pensaste que quizás Mokuba… pensara en el suicidio? Pues sí lo hizo… su nombre estuvo muy cerca de aparecer en mi libro…- afirmó, mientras se acercaba al castaño, quien respiraba pesadamente, quizás debido al shock que aquellas palabras le causaron.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó, cuando su voz regresó.

La risa profunda del joven de ojos carmesí, hizo que otro escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del ojiazul.

-¿Sabes cuál es la paga del pecado?- preguntó, entre risas. Sus pasos parecían resonar por todo el lugar; se escuchaban más fuertes que el mismo viento que seguía soplando, moviendo los árboles llenos de nieve, en una melodía tétrica. –Es la muerte- afirmó, cuando estuvo ya frente al paralizado ojiazul. Su mano derecha, cubierta por el guante negro, se dirigió hasta la mejilla del castaño, la cual fue acariciada en un gesto que fingía afecto. –Y la esencia de la humanidad yace en el pecado… por ello, la muerte siempre le llegará a cada uno. Es un castigo justo, ¿no crees?-

Finalmente, el ojiazul puedo moverse. De inmediato alejó la mano del joven de su rostro, quitándole en el proceso el guante.

-Basta con tus mentiras- siseó, ganándose otra risa por parte del ojirubí.

-Seto Kaiba… te aseguro que yo no miento- afirmó el joven, volviendo a abrazar su libro, con la mano que ahora no estaba cubierta.

El movimiento pareció llamar la atención del más alto, quien bajó la mirada, enfocándola en los brazos que abrazaban firmemente el objeto que había causado todo.

Y la sangre pareció ser drenada de su rostro. Y su corazón se aceleró de tal forma que quiso salirse de su pecho. El sudor frío comenzó a hacerse presente, y los escalofríos regresaron.

La mano derecha del joven, aquella que ya no estaba cubierta por el guante, no tenía piel, ni tampoco músculo. Lo único que quedaba de aquella mano, eran huesos. Lo que quedaría de un cadáver después de pasar meses bajo tierra.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar, al punto de que estuvo cerca de perder el equilibrio.

Y no supo por qué, pero se atrevió a mirar el rostro de aquel demoníaco ser.

Los ojos carmesí brillaban de tal forma, que el temblor en sus rodillas se esparció por cada uno de sus nervios. Aquellos ojos brillaban tal y como ojos gatunos, en medio de la noche.

-La Muerte no miente- La voz profunda y fría, fue lo último que pudo soportar. Queriendo escapar de aquel horror, obligó a sus piernas a responder, para poder salir de allí lo más rápido posible, devolviéndose por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado.

El ojirubí se quedó allí, sonriendo.

-Ni tampoco puedes escapar de ella- susurró. –Después de todo… lo único justo en esta vida, es la Muerte- agregó, su voz perdiéndose con el viento, el cual aún entonaba el himno tétrico de la noche.

**000**

Solo pensaba en continuar corriendo a través de la nieve, que lograba nublarle el camino y la mirada. Pero su objetivo era alejarse. Ya fuera solo una aparición producto de su mente o un lunático que jugaba sucias bromas, no quería volver a ver tal cosa. Aunque sus piernas querían fallarle, las forzaba a continuar. Las manos le temblaban, aunque se repetía a sí mismo que era solo una consecuencia del frío.

El camino oscuro, iluminado solamente por la luna, solo hacía que el sendero se mostrara más terrorífico. Las sombras de los árboles parecían demonios que lo perseguían, y el sonido del viento le recordaba a la voz demoníaca de aquella persona. Lo estaba persiguiendo, de eso no tenía duda. Podía casi escuchar sus pasos sobre la nieve, y si se concentraba en ello, podía escucharlo susurrar con humor, como si aquello fuera solo un juego.

Por esa razón corrió más rápido, su corazón compungiéndose con alivio cuando la salida del parque saltó a su vista. Estaba cerca, tan solo unos pocos metros. Una distancia corta y saldría finalmente de aquel embrujado lugar.

Pudo ver las luces de la calle, y los carros que pasaban con extraña cautela, algunos deteniéndose por unos segundos, antes de continuar con su camino. Frunció el ceño, cuando miró además, un grupo grande de personas que miraban impresionadas algo que por el momento él no podía ver.

Solo unos metros, y saldría.

Solo unos pasos, y podría olvidar para siempre aquella pesadilla.

Solo un paso, y finalmente estuvo fuera del parque.

Y ahora, que estaba en la acera, frente a la calle, pudo mirar aquello que había causado aquella extraña congregación de persona. Las cintas amarillas de la policía, rodeaban un aparatoso accidente de tránsito. El chofer del bus, uno de los dos involucrados en el accidente, estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos. Pero, aparte de su aparente estado de shock, no parecía tener heridas mayores.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que su sangre se congelara.

El otro automóvil, aunque estaba casi irreconocible, se le hizo terriblemente familiar.

Y su automóvil deportivo negro, era de edición limitada, y el único en el país.

Sus piernas se movieron involuntariamente. Su mente estaba sumida en la completa negación. Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando. Era una pesadilla… una mentira.

Atravesó la cinta amarilla sin que los policías siquiera notaran su presencia. Cuando estuvo frente a los restos del auto, pudo ver claramente el cuerpo ensangrentado que yacía prensado en el asiento del conductor. Aún entre la sangre que cubría la cabeza de aquella persona, pudo reconocer el cabello castaño. Además, pudo comprobar que la ropa que la persona tenía puesta, era la misma con la que él vestía en ese momento.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo su propio cadáver.

Comenzó a tomar aire a bocanadas, y cayó de rodillas cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más.

-Y el otro conductor…- No supo quién dijo eso, ni tampoco le interesó averiguarlo.

-Falleció de manera inmediata. Estamos esperando la orden del juez para retirar el cuerpo-

Tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo y ahora; ahora ese tiempo se había terminado. De pronto, su empresa ya no tenía importancia, y el remordimiento comenzó a carcomer sus adentros. Mokuba, su hermano. ¿De qué valía ahora todo el tiempo que había perdido en su empresa? ¿Por qué no actuó de manera distinta?

Unos fríos brazos, que abrazaron su cuerpo, lo hicieron saltar levemente.

Cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con ojos carmesí, no pronunció palabra. Ahora entendía, que ese joven no era sino la Muerte personificada, que había venido por él esa noche, a la diez y cuarenta y cuatro, a esa hora en la que su costoso reloj se detuvo.

-Eres mío, Seto Kaiba- Susurró el joven en su oreja. –No puedes escapar de mí- Las palabras no eran ya frías, ni tampoco atemorizantes. De hecho, transmitían un extraño consuelo.

-¡Por favor, déjenme pasar! ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Seto!- La voz angustiosa obligó al ojiazul a alzar la mirada, buscando desesperado al dueño de aquel conocido tono.

Todo su ser se llenó de dolor, cuando miró a Mokuba sollozando de tal forma que sus lágrimas podrían conmover al más frío; forcejeando con los policías, que se negaban a dejarlo pasar, alegando que era mejor que no viera tal escena.

Quiso ir hacia él, pero los brazos que lo sostenían lo aprisionaron con más fuerza, recordándole la verdadera situación.

No pudo hacer más que estirar su brazo, intentando llegar a aquella persona que sabía que no podía verlo.

El dolor fue demasiado, tan grande que por primera vez en su vida, comenzó a sollozar, permitiendo que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos una tras otra. El remordimiento era mucho; las ganas retroceder el tiempo y cambiar todo. Unas pocas horas al día, eso era todo lo que su hermano había necesitado. Y nunca pudo dárselas. Porque pensó que con solo el hecho de cubrir de lujos a Mokuba, bastaba para mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Mas no fue sino hasta ese momento, en el que miraba a su hermano temblar y llorar a gritos, que se dio cuenta de que Mokuba no necesitaba los lujos que él le había dado gracias a las horas de trabajo. Fue solo hasta ese momento, que entendió que lo único que Mokuba necesitaba, era su presencia.

Y ahora, aunque su corazón sangraba por estar al lado de Mokuba, ya era tarde.

-Llévame de vuelta- comenzó a susurrar, una y otra vez.

-Eso no es posible. Pues verás… que yo soy celoso. Y lo que es mío no lo devuelvo- afirmó el ojirubí, sonriendo. -No te preocupes, ahora yo cuidaré de ti. Eres mío. Yo te haré pagar por tus pecados- susurró segundos después.

Una melodía fue escuchada en ese momento. El joven de ojos carmesí tarareaba una tétrica pero suave melodía, que extrañamente se escuchó simplemente perfecta, al punto de que el dolor y la desesperación que sentía el castaño, fue disminuyendo. Una melodía, que hizo que aquella alma sucumbiera al abrazo del ojirubí. Una melodía más poderosa que una maldición.

La melodía de la Muerte.

-¿Cuánto dolor has visto… cuánta maldad…?- Ante la pregunta, el ojirubí cerró los ojos, y una lágrima de sangre brotó de unos de ellos, rodando por su mejilla pálida.

-Más del que te puedas imaginar. He visto lo peor del ser humano. He estado en medio de las guerras, me he llevado el último aliento de asesinos, le di consuelo a las víctimas de torturas, estuve ahí en el Holocausto, en Chernóbil y en la Inquisición. En millones de hogares destruidos, y en lugares donde las personas mueren de hambre todos los días. En las protestas y luchas por la libertad. Estuve ahí cuando la naturaleza mostró su furia, e hizo pagar a los humanos por el daño que le han causado. En las inundaciones, en los terremotos, en los huracanes… yo estuve ahí. Siempre estuve ahí, y seguiré estándolo… hasta que el último ser humano sea mío- susurró el ojirubí, peinando con su mano huesuda los cabellos castaños de la persona a su lado.

Continuó con la melodía, como si quisiera arrullar a la persona en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo debo llamarte?- preguntó de pronto el ojiazul, quien había caído en un estado somnoliento, ante el canto sin palabras de aquel joven vestido de negro. Aunque quizás, joven ya no era una palabra para describirlo. Pues estaba claro que la muerte había existido desde el principio de los tiempos.

-¿Es demasiado doloroso llamarme Muerte? En ese caso…- contestó el ojirubí.

Sonrió, y abrazó con más fuerza a su nueva víctima.

-Puedes llamarme Yami…-

**000**

Magi: ok, ya sé, estoy medio trastornada xD Y debería estar enfocándome en mis fics en lugar de estar escribiendo one shots… pero bueno… ejem sip n.n Cuando me llega la inspiración simplemente no puedo ignorarla. Quizás (?) esto me quedó un poco mórbido (aunque en realidad esa era la idea). Pero siempre quise poner a Yami como la muerte. Y de paso hacer una denuncia subliminal de las crueldades que lleva a cabo el ser humano. Yo por mi parte, tengo espíritu ambientalista, así que el solo pensar en esas muertes de animales por caza ilegal, por quitarles la piel para hacer abrigos… hace que las lágrimas se me acumulen en los ojos. De hecho, lloré mientras escribía esto. Soy una persona muy sensible al dolor ajeno, y el solo pensar en todas esas situaciones que plasmé aquí… no pude soportarlo.

Antes de que se me olvide, para quienes tengan la duda, Seto puede tener más o menos 30 años en este fic. Por cierto, cuando mencioné el caso del joven que fue torturado hasta morir por personas que no soportaban que fuera homosexual, me refería a Matthew Shepard. El caso es simplemente horrible, una muestra de hasta dónde puede llegar el odio. Espero que el alma de este ángel haya podido encontrar el descanso eterno.

El accidente de Chernóbil fue el desastre nuclear más grave de la historia. La matanza de las focas se da en Canadá y Groenlandia. Pueden buscar las fotografías… son… demasiado fuertes. No se imaginan lo mucho que yo lloré cuando me las mostraron. ¿Quieren ver cómo los animales son despojados de su piel para hacer abrigos? ¿Cómo las vacas, los cerdos y las gallinas viven una tortura diaria, solo para ser servidas finalmente en los platos de las personas? ¿Cómo esos animales que entretienen a las personas en los circos, son entrenados a base de torturas? ¿Cómo son utilizados los animales para experimentos? El documental "Earthlings", plasma esta realidad de la manera que es: cruda, escalofriante y triste. Las personas que hacen estas barbaridades, no merecen ser llamadas humanas. Y ni hablar de las guerras. De los abusos que se dan todos los días, en las escuelas y colegios, en los hogares y lugares de trabajo. De los asesinatos y la violencia. Algún día el ser humano terminará destruyéndose a sí mismo.

Pero basta con mis filosofías, cada uno interpretará el tema a su manera.

La idea de este fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción "**Tell Me Why**" de **Declan Galbraith**. Les recomiendo de verdad esta canción, es simplemente preciosa. Tanto la letra, como la voz del niño que la canta. Además, escribí esto mientras escuchaba **"When Winter Comes", **de **Chris de Burgh. **Una melodía hermosa también. El único verso de esta canción puede ser asociado fácilmente con este fic. Y bueno, me parece que eso sería todo por el momento. Nuevamente, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir sobre este tipo de temas, ni este tipo de género… así que puede decirse que soy una principiante en este tipo de historias, pero de igual forma espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.

**Edito:** contestando la pregunta del primer review (como es anónimo tengo que responder de esta forma n.n). Además, pensándolo bien es algo que merece ser explicado porque quizás no lo dejé claro en el fic como tal. Mi visión sobre Seto, después de ver el anime, me deja en claro que él daría su vida por Mokuba (no así en el manga, donde ni siquiera le importó poner la vida de Mokuba en riesgo… pero esa es otra historia). Y aunque en este fic pareciera que de cierta forma no le interesa el bienestar de Mokuba, es falso pensar que esa era la intención. Aún en este fic, Seto daría su vida por Mokuba, y lo demostró cuando lloró y rogó porque el tiempo pudiera ser retrocedido, para enmendar el error del que lastimosamente se apercibió demasiado tarde. En cierta forma, solo estoy haciendo una alegoría de una situación que sucede todos los días, y que quizás le ha sucedido a muchos de los que están leyendo. El padre ausente, que siempre está demasiado ocupado como para sacar tiempo para la familia. Pero eso no significa que dicho padre no daría la vida por sus hijos. Simplemente el tiempo se le escapa de las manos, y cuando se apercibe de la realidad, ya es demasiado tarde. O, como en el caso de Seto, piensa que recompensa el tiempo perdido con los lujos que pueda darle a sus seres queridos. Esa es la imagen que quería plasmar. Este es, sin lugar a dudas, el fic más profundo y con mayor significado que he escrito. Todo el fic lo basé en situaciones que fácilmente podrían ser reales. La muerte personificada, también es una alegoría… pero dejaré que eso lo interprete cada uno a su manera. No quiero, como dije anteriormente, imponer mi filosofía sobre nadie. El camino nevado, es otra alegoría. Igualmente el reloj detenido. Pero lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno n.n


End file.
